


冰淇淋

by teaeggs



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 5





	冰淇淋

“是的，我们上床了。”艾登拿着勺子把冰淇淋戳成一摊糊糊，坐在对面的妮琪手一抖差点把自己那份冰淇淋扔出去。  
“艾登，你太直接了。”她吃了一口冰淇淋嘀嘀咕咕，顺道瞄了眼玻璃门外的华裔男人。  
约尔迪在店门口抽烟，他们有个临时的小单子要做，艾登表示自己在和亲爱的妹妹吃冰淇淋，华裔干脆开车过来接自己同居人。  
而妮琪终于有机会见到自己哥哥传说中的男朋友了。  
身为私法制裁者的亲妹妹、家人、艾登皮尔斯八卦爱好者，妮琪在知道约尔迪的第一天就觉得他和自己哥哥的关系不一般。形势所迫——警察啦黑帮啦收尾人啦——让她一直没有机会见到这位神通广大到收了自己哥哥的男人。哪怕一切尘埃落定，艾登皮尔斯终归还在政府的黑名单榜首，但谁能说黑客不能让芝加哥所有的监视器都看不到自己呢。  
于是兄妹们见面的次数渐渐多了起来，同时感谢芝加哥人民对私法制裁者的爱慕之心。艾登的技术只能控制电脑，但他正义的所作所为无疑收买了所有芝加哥市民的心。  
“亲爱的，也有可能是你的脸收买了所有人。”约尔迪在某次狐狸被认出来之后说。

约尔迪还在门口，他已经抽完了烟，靠在玻璃墙上笑眯眯地看着艾登。他随时可以进来，但偏偏要等自己同居人示意。店里的冷气开的很足，足到艾登皮尔斯觉得自己脊背上冒了一串鸡皮疙瘩。撑了几秒他还是招手让约尔迪进来一起吃冰，妮琪则在艾登举起手的同时拿起了店里的菜单。  
“要什么口味？”  
“给他点个薄荷巧克力。”  
兄妹俩的声音同起同落，妮琪瞪大眼睛看着自己哥哥，满脸写着艾登皮尔斯真有你的。私法制裁者低头避开她的眼睛，往里面挪了一个座给约尔迪，后者冲着妮琪露出一个招牌笑容——比平时正经那么一点，接着毫不客气地一屁股坐下。  
“不用介绍了，你们都知道对方。”艾登撑着额头叹气，就算妮琪的目光分了一半给约尔迪，剩下的一半也够让他坐立难安。他想吃自己那份冰淇淋糊了，刚刚忘了一并挪进来，现在约尔迪正拿着勺子对着那摊糊糊跃跃欲试。  
在家里他会就着约尔迪的手直接吃，或者直接抢走约尔迪手上的任何吃的然后蹲在电脑前面敲敲打打。但是在妮琪的面前，上帝，他多久没这么紧张了。被直升机追着跑也没有现在刺激。  
他甚至不知道自己在紧张些什么，十五分钟前默认约尔迪来冰淇淋店的可是他自己。  
他开始祈祷店员赶紧把那份薄荷巧克力冰淇淋端上来，这样他就可以逼着自己男朋友赶紧吃完跑路去工作。  
“谢谢你一直帮助艾登，秦先生。”妮琪四平八稳地寒暄点头，华裔回以同样的礼仪。艾登在一边看着觉得自己八百年没见过约尔迪正经八百的样子了。  
“叫我约尔迪就好。”  
艾登翻了个白眼。帮助，他想起约尔迪在灯塔上干的好事。那座灯塔叫什么来着，望夫塔？是的他确实拿着枪指着自己，但总归没开枪，甚至还提前打电话警告自己不要回去。对约尔迪来说这称得上有良心。  
至少他现在不会这么干了。艾登低头看着自己左手无名指的戒指，他知道在约尔迪脖子上挂着同样款式的银戒。  
“艾登，给我看看你的。”妮琪的声音把沉浸在自己世界的私法制裁者拉回现实，接着他的左手被妮琪抓住拉到桌子中间，无名指上那枚小小的婚戒在阳光下闪着光。  
“我们聊到了求婚那次，我说你当时都呆了。”华裔耸耸肩，他正在解脖子上的戒指。妮琪终于扒拉下来艾登手上的戒指，连带约尔迪放到她手里的，两枚戒指靠在一起，两颗内镶钻又一次暗示某人的风骚做派。  
艾登觉得自己不能更丢脸了。  
“挺适合你们的。”漂亮的金发姑娘终于欣赏够了钻石，把两枚戒指放回各自的主人手里。艾登戴上自己的，又自然地接过约尔迪手上的链子示意对方把后颈露给自己。当他扣上项链扣子对上妮琪意味不明的眼神时才意识到自己真的可以更丢脸。  
“你们感情真的很好。”妮琪笑着打开手机,“给你们拍张合影？”  
“为了你的安全着想，皮尔斯的妹妹，最好不要。”华裔笑着揽过艾登的肩膀，“不过你可以把这一刻记在脑海里。”  
艾登觉得自己必须要立刻离开，然后去任务现场炸个变压器什么的冷静一下。一个妮琪就够难招架的，再加上一个和自己有着对戒的约尔迪，他所有的单子都没有现在来的艰难。感谢上帝，店员终于上了那份要命的巧克力薄荷冰淇淋。  
“约尔迪，我觉得再不走来不及了。”  
“我的冰淇淋才刚刚上来，这可是薄荷巧克力，我必须要吃完它。”  
“去打包。”  
“那么你开车，亲爱的。”  
艾登飞快地和自己妹妹道别，妮琪微笑着看着他一路冲进车里。华裔则拿着打包纸杯和妮琪笑嘻嘻地挥手作别，甚至没忘记留下一张钞票付账。  
“艾登请客。”他说。  
end

车上的对话。  
“艾登你要尝一口吗。”  
“滚。"


End file.
